The Story Of Twin Sisters
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Kembar tidak berarti sama... Dan tidak selamanya kembar itu menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika kembaranmu memiliki semua hal yang tidak kau punyai? Senang? Bangga karena kalian saling melengkapi? Bohong. Yang ada hanya rasa iri yang berkembang menjadi kebencian."Kami kembar tapi kami beda."
1. Chapter 1

Kembar tidak berarti sama... Dan tidak selamanya kembar itu menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika kembaranmu memiliki semua hal yang tidak kau punyai? Senang? Bangga karena kalian saling melengkapi? Bohong. Yang ada hanya rasa iri yang berkembang menjadi kebencian.

"_Kami kembar tapi kami beda_."

**.**

**.**

**The Story Of Twin Sisters**

**Kuroko no Basuke-Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Akashi ****Seijuurou ****x OC (Makimura Yuuki dan Makimura Seika)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Keramaian yang seperti biasa terjadi di taman kota bila akhir pekan, banyak yang menghabiskan waktu disana, baik hanya berjalan-jalan, bermain, ataupun hanya duduk untuk menikmati keindahan taman, termasuk para anggota _kiseki no sedai _(kecuali sang kapten) yang saat ini sedang berlatih di taman ini, mereka bosan selalu berlatih di _gym _sekolah, sehingga kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih diluar.

"Kurokochi! _Pass_ kesini!" Teriak surai keemasan semangat pada pemilik surai _baby blue_. Namun sayang sang surai _baby blue_ mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk mem_passing_ pada surai _dark blue_, dan diapun mendrible bola berwarna orange tersebut dan memasukannya pada keranjang bola yang terdapat disitu.

"Ah! Bola itu seharusnya milikku!" Gerutu sang surai keemasan.

"_Urusai yo_ Kise... Tetsu memberikan bolanya padaku, bukan padamu..." Kata sang surai _dark blue_ malas pada Kise.

"_Mou_... Kurokochi _hidoi_-ssu!" Kata Kise merengut.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu Kise-kun. Aku hanya memberikan _pass_-ku pada orang yang tepat." Kata sang surai _baby blue_ membela diri.

"Jadi maksudmu aku bukan orang yang tepat?! _Yappari_ Kurokochi _wa hidoi_-ssu!" Kata Kise lagi sambil menangis _lebay_.

"_Urusai_-nodayo! Kita sekarang sedang latihan! Seriuslah sedikit, jangan karena saat ini Akashi tidak ada lalu kalian bisa santai-nodayo!" Kata surai hijau yang sejak tadi diam.

"Eh~ Tapi Midochin, sebenarnya saat ini Akachin kemana? Jarang-jarang dia bolos latihan..." Tanya surai ungu sambil mengunyah _snack _yang ia bawa.

"Entahlah, dia bilang ada urusan keluarga yang mendadak. Dan, Murasakibara! Jangan makan sambil latihan! Perhatikan _manner_mu!" Perintah Midorima.

"Chee~ Midochin cerewet~" Kata Murasakibara.

"Hhh, sudahlah! Ayo kita mulai lagi latihannya-nodayo! Jika latihan kalian tidak benar, aku yang akan dimarahi-nodayo!" Kata Midorima. Akashi membebankan tanggung jawab latihan hari ini pada Midorima karena dia wakil kapten, dan tentu saja Midorima yang akan disalahkan jika latihan mereka tidak benar.

"Midorin benar! Kalau latihan kalian tidak benar, bukan hanya Midorin, tapi aku juga akan dimarahi Akashi-kun! _Hora_ Ki-chan! Jangan hanya diam dipojokkan saja! Ayo mulai lagi latihannya!" Kata sang manager tim, Momoi Satsuki sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun saat mereka mulai berlatih kembali, Kise gagal menangkap pass dari Kuroko sehingga bola basket tersebut keluar dari area dan mengenai seseorang diluar lapangan.

"_Ittai_!" Jerit seseorang tersebut.

"Huaaa! Kau terluka Seika?!" Teriak orang lain yang berada didekat 'Seika'.

"Gawat!" Kata Kise.

"Aaah... Kise, sepertinya kau mengenai seseorang... Tanggung jawab..." Kata Aomine dengan nada mengejek.

"_Mattaku_-nodayo!" Gerutu Midorima. Sementara Kise sudah sangat panik sekarang.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau cepat kesana dan minta maaf Kise-kun." Saran Kuroko yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kise, dan Kisepun langsung berlari menuju tempat sang 'korban' diikuti anggota lain. Dan Kise semakin panik saat tahu 'korban'nya adalah remaja perempuan seusianya. Kisepun langsung bersujud dihadapannya tanpa melihat wajah perempuan tersebut.

"Huaaa! Maaf-ssu! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja-ssu! Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu! Bahkan jika perlu aku akan menikahimu-ssu! Aku juga akan-" Kata Kise semakin ngawur, sehingga membuat orang-orang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap mereka curiga.

"Hu-huaaa! Cukup-cukup! Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu!" Kata sang gadis itu kaget sekaligus ingin tertawa karena reaksi Kise yang berlebihan. Sementara teman-teman setimnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Kise.

"Tolong maafkan teman setim kami, dia benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata Kuroko akhirnya.

"Hiks... Maaf-ssu..." Kata Kise sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Pfft... Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa ko'! Entah kenapa rasa kesalku hilang saat melihat wajahmu! Hahaha!" Tawa gadis itu. Sementara Kise hanya menatapnya cengong.

"...Benarkah-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Benar! Ini bolamu! Lain kali hati-hati ya!" Kata sang gadis lagi sambil memberikan bola basket pada Kise.

"Kau baik sekali-ssu! Namamu siapa?" Tanya Kise.

"Aku Makimura Seika. Panggil Seika saja, salam kenal!" Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Seika tersebut dengan senyumnya.

"Aku Kise Ryouta! Salam kenal-ssu!" Kata Kise yang tidak lupa disertai senyum cerianya.

"Yak! Cukup ngobrolnya! Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, ayo kembali latihan Seika!" Kata salah satu teman Seika.

"Mou... Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya hati Aya-chan! Temanmu baru saja terkena bola, dan kau langsung menyuruhku latihan sekarang?" Kata Seika cemberut.

"Kau yang bilang 'tidak apa-apa'kan?" Kata Aya.

"Chee!" Desis Seika.

"Eh? Latihan apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise penasaran.

"_Dance_." Jawab Seika.

"Hee? _Dance_?"

"Un! bulan depan kami akan tampil di festival musim panas." Kata Seika.

"Huaaa! Aku ingin lihat-ssu!" Kata Kise.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Kata Seika.

"Tapi sebelum itu... Kise," Panggil Midorima. "Kita **LATIHAN** dulu." Lanjutnya kesal karena latihannya tertunda.

"U-ukh... Baiklah Midorimachi... Jaa ne, Seikachi..." Kata Kise menyerah, diapun kembali berlatih dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Fuaaah... Akhirnya latihan kita beres-ssu! Lelahnya~!" Kata Kise.

"Ini kan karena kecerobohanmu latihan menjadi lebih lama!" Kata Midorima.

"Eeh? Lagi-lagi aku yang disalahkan-ssu..." Kata Kise pundung.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Kata Kuroko. Setelah berkemas merekapun pulang dan bertemu kembali dengan Seika yang juga baru selesai latihan.

"Seikachi juga sudah selesai?"

"Un! Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong 'Seikachi' itu apa?" Kata Seika bingung.

"Ah, aku menambahkan suffix 'chi' untuk teman yang dekat denganku..." Jelas Kise.

"Ooh... Begitu..." Kata Seika mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong teman-temanmu yang lain mana?" Tanya Kise.

"Mereka sudah pulang duluan... Aku latihan extra karena ada gerakan yang belum kukuasai..." Jawab Seika sambil tersenyum.

"Hee... Kau hebat Seikachi..." Puji Kise.

"Seika!" Panggil sebuah suara, dan terlihatlah sosok yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Seika namun dengan penampilan yang lebih sederhana dan feminim.

"Kakak!" Kata Seika, dan sosok itupun menghampiri mereka.

"Kakak?! Eh? Kau kembar-ssu?!" Kata Kise kaget.

"Un! Kami kembar! Mirip kan? Kecuali warna rambut kami sih..." Kata Seika bangga sambil merangkul kakak kembarnya itu.

"Daripada itu... Kenapa kau malah disini? Ayah sangat marah, Seika!" Kata kakaknya panik sambil melepas rangkulan Seika.

"Aku sudah bilang kan ada latihan?" Jawab Seika.

"Ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya sekarang kau harus pulang, atau ayah akan semakin marah!" Kata kakaknya lagi sambil menarik tangan Seika.

"Ukh, baiklah... Semuanya, maaf aku duluan ya!" Kata Seika sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kise dan yang lainnya.

**Sesampainya di kediaman Makimura...**

"Kau kemana saja Seika?! Kami sudah lama menunggumu!" Bentak ayahnya pada Seika saat Seika dan kakaknya tiba di pintu utama rumahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang hari ini ada latihan kan karena bulan depan kami tampil. Ayah lupa?" Jawa Seika tenang.

"Seika!" Kata kakaknya mengingatkan.

"Baik-baik! Maaf..." Kata Seika akhirnya.

"Sudahlah! Cepat ganti pakaianmu lalu pergi ke ruang tamu! Yuuki, kau ikut ayah!" Perintah ayahnya lagi, lalu ia dan kakaknya pergi, sementara Seika langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Permisi." Kata Seika saat tiba di ruang tamu. Dia melihat kakak dan ayahnya beserta dua sosok asing berambut merah yang berbeda usia.

"Nah ini putriku yang kedua, Seika. Seika, perkenalkan ini Akashi Saburou, rekan bisnis ayah dan putranya Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ah, salam kenal paman dan... Akashi-kun? Maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Kata Seika sambil membungkukan badan. Dia agak bingung untuk memanggil Akashi. Setelah itu dia duduk disebelah ayahnya.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, langsung saja... Aku ingin membicarakan soal perjodohan anak-anak kita." Kata Akashi Saburou, lalu dia dan ayahnya mulai berbicara sementara Akashi Seijuurou hanya diam mendengarkan.

'_Hah?! Apa?! Perjodohan?!_' Batin Seika kaget, lalu ia menatap ayahnya kesal.

"Kakak! Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang ini!" Bisik Seika pada kakaknya.

"Aku lupa menjelaskan! Maaf!" Bisik kakaknya dengan nada menyesal.

'_Haaah?! Tahu begini aku kabur saja!_' Batin Seika kesal. Hancur sudah _mood_nya hari ini.

"Ng... Maaf paman, ayah... Tapi aku dan kakak kembar, tidak mungkin kan kami berdua menikah dengannya..." Kata Seika sambil menunjuk Akashi muda yang tangannya langsung dipukul oleh kakaknya.

"Ukh..." Ringis Seika.

"Soal itu, Seijuurou-kun lah yang akan memutuskan." Jawab ayahnya.

"Eh?" Kata Seika bingung.

"Seijuurou lah yang memilih akan bertunangan dengan siapa. Karena itu, kalian akan diberi waktu untuk saling mengenal hingga Seijuro memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan salah satu diantara kalian." Jawab Akashi Saburou yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ayahnya dan Akashi Seijuurou.

'Hah?! Hah?! HAAAH?!' Batin Seika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mou... Kenapa kakak setuju si dengan hal ini?!" Kata Seika kesal. Saat ini Seika dan Yuuki berada di taman rumanya.

"Ma-mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah keputusan ayah..." Kata Yuuki sambil menunduk. "Da-dan kurasa Akashi-kun itu orang yang baik... Jadi tidak masalah..." Lanjut Yuuki dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Heee..." Kata Seika jahil. "Kau menyukainya kak?" lanjutnya sambil merangkul kakaknya.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Wajahmu memerah!" Kata Seika memotong kata-kata Yuuki. Sehingga Yuuki menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mou... Berhentilah menggodaku Seika!" Kata Yuuki malu dan Seikapun tertawa.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," Kata sebuah suara sehingga membuat Seika dan Yuuki menoleh.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kata Yuuki kaget, sementara Seika hanya menatap Akashi malas.

"Mengenai perjodohan kita, aku ingin mengenal kalian lebih dekat, agar aku bisa memutuskan dengan siapa aku akan bertunangan." Kata Akashi _to the point_.

"A-ah soal itu..." Kata Yuuki gugup.

"Soal itu, kau bisa memilihnya sekarang ko'!" Kata Seika.

"Eh?" Kata Yuuki bingung sementara Akashi hanya menatapnya.

"Kau bisa langsung memilih kakakku saja! Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini." Kata Seika lagi sambil mendorong Yuuki kedepan Akashi."Nah, selamat berkenalan yaa!" Lanjutnya. Lalu ia pergi darisitu meninggalkan Yuuki dan Akashi berdua.

"A-ah... Ng... Itu..." Kata Yuuki gugup sambil menundukan pandangannya. Dia belum pernah berbicara dengan laki-laki berdua saja, apalagi laki-laki dengan aura seperti Akashi, jangankan bicara, menatap matanya saja Yuuki tidak berani. Melihat itu Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu gugup begitu Yuuki..." Kata Akashi.

"Ma-maaf... Soal yang Seika tadi katakan..." Kata Yuuki akhirnya setelah agak tenang namun dia masih belum berani menatap Akashi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Jawab Akashi. Hening diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai untuk saling berkenalan?" Kata Akashi.

"Si-silahkan Akashi-kun dahulu..." Kata Yuuki.

"Apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku suka membaca dan memasak. Akashi-kun?"

"Aku suka bermain shogi dan basket, jika libur aku suka menunggang kuda. Makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Aku suka _sushi_... Akashi-kun?"

"Sup _tofu_. Warna kesukaan?"

"Putih. Akashi-kun?"

**...**

**..**

**.**

Dan teruslah berlangsung perkenalan yang lebih mirip sesi tanya jawab, hingga saatnya Akashi pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Yuuki." Kata Akashi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yuuki.

"Eeh? Apa? Apa? Kalian tadi melakukan apa saja?" Kata Seika penasaran diiringi senyum jahilnya.

"_Mou_... Seika!" Kata Yuuki dengan pipi yang merona.

"Selanjutnya kau Seika." Kata Akashi pelan dengan _smirk_nya.

"Hee? Kenapa aku juga?!" Kata Seika yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ooy! Seijuurou!" Panggil Seika pada sosok pria berambut merah. "Maaf menunggu! Ayo!" Ajak Seika. Akhir minggu ini mereka janji untuk bertemu dan berjalan-jalan sekalian 'saling mengenal'.

"Beritahu aku tentang dirimu." Kata Akashi saat mereka berkeliling.

"Hmm… Namaku, kau sudah tahu kan? Makimura Seika, 15 tahun, hobiku menari, dan main, dan… Apalagi ya? Ah, sudahlah! Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri!" Jawab Seika asal.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Gumam Akashi.

"Ya, tidak penting juga kan hal-hal seperti itu, cukup kau tahu namaku itu juga sudah termasuk kenalan kan? Soal makanan kesukaan dan lain-lain nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri…" Kata Seika. Akashipun terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah! Aku mau main itu! Ayo kesana!" Ajak Seika sambil menarik tangan Akashi, dan mengajaknya ke sebuah game center. Disana Seika langsung memilih sebuah mesin yang terdapat layar besar, dan dibawahnya terdapat empat kotak dengan gambar panah. Seikapun terlihat asik memilih lagu.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Akashi.

"Fufu… Lihat saja…" Jawab Seika misterius sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Setelah itu terdengar suara musik, dan Seika mulai bergerak menginjak kotak-kotak dibawahnya sesuai gambar dilayar tersebut dengan lincahnya, seperti menari. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dan Seika terlihat benar-benar menikmatinya. Beberapa menit kemudian musikpun berhenti dan menunjukkan huruf A dilayar, Seikapun bersorak senang, diapun melihat Akashi disertai cengiran lebarnya dan kedua jarinya membuat pose V, melihat itu, Akashipun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau hebat juga." Kata Akashi.

"Hehehe… Oh iya, apa ada yang ingin kau mainkan?" Tanya Seika. Akashipun berpikir sejenak dan melihat mesin permainan basket.

"Aah! Basketkah? Ayo!" Kata Seika, diapun menggenggam tangan Akashi dan berjalan menuju mesin basket, berhubung ada dua mesin, mereka berduapun bertanding disitu, dan tentu saja kemenangan mutlak dipihak Akashi, dia mencapai 279 poin, sementara Seika hanya mendapat 98 poin.

"Huaaa, kau hebat sekali! Lemparanmu tidak ada yang meleset!" Puji Seika kagum, Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nee, bagaimana caranya?! Ajari aku ya!" Pinta Seika.

"Aku ikut klub basket di sekolahku. Boleh saja." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"B-basket?! Pantas saja! Eh... Kau bersekolah di SMP Teiko kan? Kudengar tim basket disitu kuat, aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu… Walaupun pendek…" Mendengar kata 'pendek' Akashipun langsung menatap Seika tajam. Merasa tatapan Akashi berubah Seikapun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"E-etto… Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu… Maksudku kau hebat walaupun… Ah… Ng… Bagaimana ya…" Kata Seika panik campur bingung, Akashipun menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita kemana lagi?" Kata Akashi tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"A-ah… Ayo kita main itu!" Kata Seika sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin yang didalamnya terdapat boneka-boneka yang lucu. Akashipun menurutinya.

"Kau ingin yang mana?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ng… Boneka kelinci berwarna putih itu?" Kata Seika sambil menunjuk salah satu boneka didalam situ.

"Baiklah." Kata Akashi menyanggupi.

"Kau yakin bisa? Itu susah loh…" Kata Seika ragu. Sementara Akashi hanya membalas dengan _smirk_nya.

"Aku pasti bisa." Kata Akashi percaya diri. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian benar saja, boneka yang tadi diminta oleh Seikapun langsung didapatkannya.

"Ini." Kata Akashi sambil menyerahkan boneka itu pada Seika. Seikapun tersenyum senang.

"Huaaa! Kau benar-benar hebat! Kakak pasti suka boneka ini!" Kata Seika sambil memeluk boneka tersebut.

"Kakak?" Ulang Akashi bingung.

"Un! Kakak suka benda-benda seperti ini, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini padanya, hehe…" Jelas Seika dengan senyumnya.

"Hoo." Kata Akashi. "Apa kau tidak suka dengan boneka?"

"Suka sih… Tapi…" Belum selesai Seika bicara, Akashi memotongnya.

"Kalau begitu, pilih satu lagi boneka yang benar-benar kau sukai untukmu." Suruh Akashi.

"E-eh?" Kata Seika bingung.

"Cepatlah."

"Kalau begitu… Boneka beruang dengan penutup mata itu!" Kata Seika. Akashipun mengangguk dan seperti tadi, dia dengan mudah mendapatkannya lalu memberikannya pada Seika.

"Wah, terimakasih banyak Seijuurou!" Kata Seika senang. "Hey! Bagaimana jika kita makan _crepes_ sekarang? _Crepes_ di lantai dua disini enak loh! Biar aku yang traktir, hitung-hitung sebagai balasan karena sudah memberiku boneka ini!" Lanjutnya.

"Boleh. Ayo." Kata Akashi menyetujuinya. Mereka berduapun pergi ke kios _crepes _tersebut.

"Kau suka makanan manis?" Tanya Akashi saat melihat Seika memakan crepes tersebut dengan lahap.

"Un! Sangat suka! Terutama _cake_, es krim dan puding!"

"… Kau bisa gemuk jika makan-makanan seperti itu." Komentar Akashi.

"Bhuu… Tenang saja! Makan sebanyak apapun aku tidak akan gemuk ko'!" Kata Seika bangga.

"Hmph… Dasar aneh." Bisik Akashi.

"Hei! Aku mendengarnya tahu!" Protes Seika yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Akashi sehingga Seikapun memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan melanjutkan memakan _crepes_nya.

"Akashichi~!" Panggil sebuah suara riang sehingga membuat keduanya melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Ryouta?" "Kise-kun?" Respon keduanya saat melihat 'makhluk kuning' tersebut. Kisepun menghampiri mereka berdua, tidak lupa dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"_Doumo_-ssu!" Sapa Kise, namun cengirannya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut saat melihat perempuan dihadapan Akashi.

"Aaa?! Seikacchi?!" Kata Kise kaget.

"Yo, Kise-kun!" Sapa Seika riang.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Akashi.

"Un… Waktu itu kami pernah bertemu di taman kota-ssu…" Jelas Kise.

"Ya, saat si kuning ini tidak sengaja melempar bola basket padaku…" Cibir Seika saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kise.

"Aah! Maaf soal yang waktu itu-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan matanya. Melihat itu Seikapun tertawa.

"Hahaha… Sudahlah… Aku bercanda ko'! Lagipula sudah tidak apa-apa…" Kata Seika sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, tadi lokasi pemotretanku didekat sini, jadi setelah selesai aku jalan-jalan kemari… Lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat Akashicchi bersama perempuan, tadinya aku ingin menggodanya eh, ternyata perempuan itu kau Seikacchi!" Jelas Kise panjang.

"Hee… Jadi begitu…" Kata Seika sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Kisepun menarik Seika agar agak menjauh dari tempat Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungan kalian?" Bisik Kise pada Seika berniat menggodanya sambil melirik kearah Akashi yang menatap mereka berdua curiga.

"Ha? Bukan apa-apa… Hanya… Ng… Apa ya? Calon kakak ipar dan adik ipar mungkin?" Kata Seika bingung menjelaskan apa hubungan mereka. Mana mungkin kan dia bilang kalau diantara dia dan kakaknya akan dijodohkan dengan Akashi. Namun hal itu justru membuat Kise terkejut.

"HAAAH?!" Teriak Kise kaget sehingga membuat pengunjung disekitar melihat kearah mereka berdua, refleks Seikapun menutup mulut Kise menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Sst!" Perintah Seika.

"A-ah… _Gomen_-ssu… Habis kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu si… Yang kau katakan tadi serius? Artinya…"

"Un… Belum pasti juga sih… Kakakku sepertinya akan bertunangan dengannya… Jadi ya… Bisa dibilang aku sedang berusaha 'mengakrabkan diri' dengannya?" Kata Seika ragu sambil melihat kearah Akashi. Kisepun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa tahu Seijuurou?"

"Ah… Dia kapten tim basketku…" Jelas Kise.

"Oh begi- Eh?! Kapten?! Walapun dia pen-mmph!" Kali ini giliran Seika yang berteriak kaget, namun belum selesai Seika bicara, Kise sudah membekapnya. Khawatir jika Akashi akan membunuhnya kalau dia sampai mendengar akhir kalimat Seika.

"Seikacchi! Kalau Akashicchi mendengarnya, dia bisa marah!" Kata Kise memperingatkan dan dia bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan kaptennya marah.

"Phuah! _Gomen-gomen_!" Kata Seika saat Kise melepaskan bekapannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya… Dia memang hebat sih, tapi tidak kusangka sehebat itu…" Lanjutnya.

"Hee… Akashicchi itu ya…"

Dan meereka berduapun akhirnya asik membicarakan Akashi, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka mengabaikan Akashi yang ada disitu. Tanpa mereka sadari Akashi melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"… Ya, begitulah pokoknya! Baiklah aku duluan ya!" Kata Kise mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Seika, Seikapun kembali ke tempatnya dan Akashi

"Eh? Tidak bergabung dengan kami dulu?" Ajak Seika.

"Tidak, terimakasih… Akashicchi, aku duluan ya!" Tolak Kise sambil menghampiri Akashi untuk pamit yang hanya dibalas oleh Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya sehingga membuat Kise bingung dan bergidik ngeri.

'E-eh?!' Batin Kise bingung karena Akashi tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam seperti itu.

"Hmm… Yasudahlah, hati-hati ya Kise-kun…"

"U-Un… _Sore jaa_!" Kata Kise sambil buru-buru pergi dari situ. Namun baru beberapa saat kemudian langkahnya terhenti, diapun kembali menatap kearah Seika dan Akashi.

"Seikacchi! Aku menanti untuk melihatmu menari-ssu!" Kata Kise riang.

"Un! Tunggu saja ya!" Balas Seika, setelah itu Kisepun benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya dan Akashi.

"Menari?" Tanya Akashi pada Seika.

"Iya… Bulan depan aku akan menari di festival musim panas…" Jawab Seika.

"Hmm…" Gumam Akashi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau membicarakan apa dengan Ryouta tadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa… Hanya membicarakan basket, dan dia menanyakan hubungan kita."

"Lalu, kau jawab apa?"

"Calon kakak ipar dan adik ipar."

"Hah?"

"Iya kan? Kau kan calon tunangan kakakku."

"Tepatnya calon tunangan salah satu diantara kalian."

"Tidak. Kau calon tunangan kakakku."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali aku akan memilih kakakmu?"

"Kau harus! Dia lebih cocok untukmu!"

"Hmph, kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Akashi misterius. Sementara Seika menatap Akashi bingung.

'Apapun yang terjadi, Seijuurou harus memilih kakak! Akan kubuat mereka bersama!' Tekad Seika dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Seika." Panggil Yuuki saat melihat Seika yang baru saja pulang dari 'kencan'nya dengan Akashi.

"Ah! Kakak!"

"Ba-bagaimana kencanmu dengan Akashi-kun?" Tanya Yuuki malu-malu.

"Ha? Biasa saja… Lagipula itu bukan kencan menurutku. Oh iya!" Seikapun mengeluarkan boneka kelinci putih yang tadi didapatkan oleh Akashi.

"Dari Seijuurou!" Lanjutnya sambil memberikan boneka tersebut pada Yuuki. Wajah Yuukipun memerah.

"… Be-benarkah?" Bisik Yuuki sambil memeluk boneka itu. Seikapun menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil.

"Kakak benar-benar menyukainya ya?" Goda Seika.

"_Mou_! Seika!"

"Hahaha…!" Seikapun tertawa keras dan langsung kabur menuju kamarnya.

"Ah! Tunggu! Seika!" Kata Yuuki kesal berniat mengejarnya, namun si pelaku sudah duluan menghilang.

"_Mou_…" Bisik Yuuki pelan, namun setelah itu dia tersenyum kecil dan kembali memeluk erat boneka kelinci itu dan menciumnya.

'Akashi-kun…' Bisik Yuuki dalam hati sambil membayangkan si pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Author's note:**

**Hueee… Aku gak nyangka bakal jadi panjang! Sumfeh, aku niat awalnya mau bikin one shoot, ternyata malah jadi panjang gini… dan mau gamau harus two shoot… TwT**

**Yosh! Chap 2-nya bakal saya update secepatnya!**

**Minna, mohon reviewnya yaa… Sankyuu~ ^w^)d**


	2. Chapter 2

Kembar tidak berarti sama... Dan tidak selamanya kembar itu menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika kembaranmu memiliki semua hal yang tidak kau punyai? Senang? Bangga karena kalian saling melengkapi? Bohong. Yang ada hanya rasa iri yang berkembang menjadi kebencian.

"_Kami kembar tapi kami beda_."

**.**

**.**

**The Story Of Twin Sisters**

**Kuroko no Basuke-Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Akashi x OC (Makimura Yuuki dan Makimura Seika)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"A-ano… Akashi-kun…" Panggil Yuuki gugup. Akashipun menolehkan wajahnya pada Yuuki.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Tapi…" Akashi menatap Seika yang ada dibelakang Yuuki. "Kenapa dia juga disini?" Tanya Akashi heran. Yuukipun menatap Akashi takut-takut sementara Seika menatap kearah lain.

"Ngh… Sebetulnya aku juga tidak mau ikut… Tapi…" Seikapun mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback**

"Seika! Seika! Seika! _Mou_… Seika! Banguuun!" Kata Yuuki panik sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Seika yang masih tertidur lelap diatas kasur empuk miliknya.

"Ngh? Ada apa sih kak? Aku ngantuk…" Gumam Seika malas sambil berniat untuk tidur lagi, melihat itu Yuukipun kembali menggoncangkan tubuh Seika.

"Seika! Jangan tidur lagi! Tolong akuuu!" Rengek Yuuki.

"Ah! Mou! Sebetulnya ada apa sih?!" Kata Seika kesal, diapun menyerah dan bangkit dari tidurnya, namun pandangan kesalnya berubah menjadi panik saat melihat kakak tersayangnya itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Huaaa! Kau kenapa kak?!" Teriak Seika panik, belum lagi saat melihat kamarnya (kamar mereka berdua) berantakan dengan pakaian milik Yuuki bergeletakan dimana-mana.

"Ada apa ini?! Malingkah?! Perampokkah?! Ah iya! Polisi! Aku harus menelepon polisi!" Kata Seika ngawur, diapun berniat menelepon polisi menggunakan ponselnya.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan!" Kata Yuuki menghentikan Seika.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Seika polos.

"Aku hari ini kencan dengan Akashi-kun…" Kata Yuuki pelan, Seikapun menautkan alisnya bingung sambil memandang wajah kakaknya yang memerah.

"… Terus?" Kata Seika beberapa detik kemudian dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Bukan 'terus' Seika! Aku harus berdandan seperti apa?! Harus memakai baju seperti apa?! Bagaimana ini Seika~?!" Panik Yuuki, mendengar itu Seikapun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

'Aku saja hanya memakai celana jeans, tank-top, dan jaket ko'…' Batin Seika sambil mengingat penampilannya saat 'kencan' dengan Akashi dua minggu yang lalu. Namun Seika ingat, kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang cuek sepertinya.

"Kau pakai apa saja tetap cantik ko' kak…" Kata Seika berusaha menenangkan Yuuki.

"Itu tidak membantu Seika…" Kata Yuuki sambil cemberut, Seikapun menghela nafasnya dan turun dari kasurnya, setelah itu dia mengambil salah satu _dress_ pendek milik Yuuki yang berwarna putih dengan renda-renda kecil dibagian pinggirnya, dan pita dibagian dadanya.

"Kurasa yang ini bagus…" Komentar Seika sambil menyerahkan _dress_ itu pada Yuuki.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Yuuki memastikan. Seikapun menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Yuukipun langsung mengganti bajunya dengan dress itu.

"Oke! Selanjutnya, tinggal mendandani dan menata rambutmu!" Kata Seika, entah kenapa dia jadi semangat. Seikapun merias wajah Yuuki dengan _make-up_ tipis. Setelah itu mengeriting bagian bawah rambut Yuuki, menata poninya, dan terakhir memakaikan jepit berbentuk pita dengan warna senada dengan _dress_nya.

"Selesai!" Kata Seika puas.

"I-ini… betul-betul aku?" Yuuki menatap wajahnya sendiri dengan tidak percaya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memakai make-up ataupun menata rambutnya. Seika hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Nah! Sudah bereskan? Aku kembali tidur ya~" Kata Seika. Namun, tangan Yuuki menarik baju tidur Seika.

"Mou… Apalagi kak~?" Rajuk Seika.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap pada Akashi-kun…" Bisik Yuuki.

"Haah? Seperti biasa saja…" Saran Seika yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Yuukipun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Seika… Kau ikut ya?" Kata Yuuki yang langsung membuat Seika panik.

"HE?! Tidak! Tidak bisa! Itu kencan kalian berdua kan?!" Tolak Seika cepat.

"Kumohon…" Mohon Yuuki dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Jika sudah begini, maka Seika tidak bisa menolak.

"U-ukh… Baiklah…" Kata Seika akhirnya. Batal sudah rencananya untuk tidur seharian.

**Flasback End**

"Ternyata aku lebih baik pulang…" Kata Seika, diapun bermaksud pergi dari hadapan Akashi dan Yuuki, namun Yuuki langsung menghentikan Seika.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan pulang~!" Rengek Yuuki, Seikapun _sweatdrop_.

"Hhh… _Ha'i_… _Ha'i_…" Seikapun menyerah, mau tidak mau dia harus menemani kakaknya 'kencan'. Akashipun tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan keduanya.

"Nah, jadi sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya si surai merah akhirnya. Seika dan Yuukipun saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Taman bermain!" Kata keduanya kompak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, taman bermain. Merekapun mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Namun lagi-lagi Akashi berdebat dengan Seika mengenai wahana yang akan mereka naiki selanjutnya.

"Kincir angin!" Seru Seika.

"Tidak. Lebih baik labirin. Selain bersenang-senang, kau juga menguji ketangkasanmu disana."

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Kincir angin pokoknya!" Kata Seika _keukeuh_.

"Kalau kubilang labirin ya labirin." Kata Akashi mempertahankan pilihannya.

"Kincir angin!"

"Labirin."

"Kincir angin!"

"Labirin."

"Kincir a-"

"Kalian berdua, cukup!" Kata Yuuki menengahi. "Daripada bertengkar, bagaimana jika kita naik itu saja?" Lanjut Yuuki sambil menunjuk ke salah satu wahana yang ternyata… Komedi putar.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Akashi dan Seika langsung. Mendengar penolakan itu, Yuukipun langsung pundung(?) dipojokan. Melihat itu, Seikapun langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Maa, maa… Seijuurou bilang, dia mau menaiki itu!" Kata Seika berbohong, sementara Akashi yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan Seika tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak-" Belum selesai Akashi bicara, Seika langsung menyikut Akashi pelan.

"Sudahlah! Turuti saja! Demi kakakku, oke?" Bisik Seika.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang naik?" Geram Akashi.

"Kau yang sedang kencan dengannya kan?! Artinya kaulah yang harus naik bersamanya!" Kata Seika ngotot.

"Ck, baiklah. Yuuki, ayo naik itu." Kata Akashi mengalah sambil menarik tangan Yuuki, Yuuki yang diperlakukan seperti itupun merasa wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang, lalu ia melihat kearah Seika yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan berbisik 'semoga berhasil'.

"A-Akashi-kun…" Panggil Yuuki pada Akashi yang berada disebelahnya. Sejak tadi hening diantara mereka. Akashipun melirikkan matanya pada Yuuki.

"Panggil Seijuurou saja." Kata Akashi,

"Ba-baiklah Se-Seijuurou-kun…" Kata Yuuki. "Aku… membosankan ya?" Lanjut Yuuki pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu?" Tanya Akashi. Yuukipun tersenyum sedih.

"Aku… tidak bisa seperti Seika. Tadi walaupun kalian berdebat, kalian terlihat begitu menikmatinya… Seika itu cantik, pintar, bisa dekat dengan siapa saja, dan bisa melakukan apa saja… Berbeda denganku yang payah ini… Padahal kami kembar… Haha…" Yuukipun terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku… Aku iri padanya…" Kata Yuuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan pandangan sendu. Akashipun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yuuki barusan. Hening kembali diantara mereka.

"A-ah, maaf jika tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti tadi. Seijuurou-kun jadi merasa tidak enak ya? Ma-maaf ya." Kata Yuuki panik.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membandingkan dirimu dengan Seika?" Kata Akashi akhirnya. Yuukipun menatap Akashi terkejut.

"Kalian memang kembar, tapi kalian berbeda, dan itu wajar kan? Baik kau maupun Seika, kalian memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Kau juga pasti memiliki sisi baik dalam dirimu, setidaknya kau tidak berisik seperti Seika." Akashi mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum kecil, Yuukipun tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Dan lagi…" Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Warna rambutmu indah." Puji Akashi, sehingga membuat pipi Yuuki merona mendengarnya.

"Te-terima kasih…" Kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum malu, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memuji warna rambutnya. Sementara Seika saat ini melihat kearah Yuuki dan Akashi yang sedang mengobrol akrab.

'Syukurlah kakak…' Batin Seika, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihatnya. Namun entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu, tapi Seika memilih mengabaikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian kencan itu, hubungan Akashi dan Yuuki semakin dekat, Yuuki juga menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum, walaupun terkadang dia masih malu jika hanya berdua dengan Akashi. Tentu saja Seika sangat senang dengan ini, tapi entah kenapa terkadang dadanya terasa sakit jika melihat kedekatan mereka.

"1… 2… 3… hup!" Seika terus menghitung sambil berusaha melatih gerakan lompatan dan memutar ditariannya, sebetulnya hari ini tidak ada latihan tapi Seika memilih untuk latihan sendirian di taman kota, 'Daripada diam saja dirumah… Membosankan.' Pikirnya. Namun sebuah suara membuat konsentrasinya buyar sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

'Gawat!' Seikapun menutup matanya bersiap untuk mencium tanah, Namun sebuah tangan menangkapnya.

"Ck… Berhati-hatilah…" Kata Akashi dingin, sambil masih menahan tubuh Seika.

"A-aa! Maaf maaf!" Kata Seika kaget, diapun buru-buru bangkit. "Makanya, jangan mengagetkanku dong Seijuurou!" Lanjutnya sambil cemberut.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kecerobohanmu sendiri." Cibir Akashi.

"Chee… _Ha'i_… _Ha'i_… Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Seika heran karena Akashi ada ditempat seperti ini.

"Jalan-jalan saja. Dan jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini ayahku dan aku akan ketempatmu?"

"E-eh? Iya ya?" Tanya Seika sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal disertai cengirannya. Dia benar-benar melupakannya.

"_Mattaku_…" Desah Akashi pelan.

"Ng? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bersama ayahmu dan malah kemari?"

"Aku bilang padanya, kalau aku ingin keluar dulu sebentar, lagipula sekarang dia pasti sedang membicarakan urusan pekerjaan."

"_Souka_… Karena itu kau kabur kemari…" Goda Seika.

"_Urusai_…" Bisik Akashi. Seikapun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kata Seika tiba-tiba. "Soal perjodohan… Kau sudah memutuskannya kan?" Tanya Seika hati-hati.

"Entahlah." Jawab Akashi singkat, mendengar itu Seikapun meliriknya sebal.

"Pastikan kau memilih kakakku ya!" Kata Seika akhirnya.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal?" Kata Akashi."Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku bertunangan dengan kakakmu?" Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, Seikapun terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Itu... Karena kakak menyukaimu." Jawab Seika pelan.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Cuma… Aku…" Seika bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Ah iya! Aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini! Ah iya! Karena itu!" Entah kenapa dia agak berat mengatakan itu. Akashipun terdiam mendengar itu.

"Da-dan lagi…" Lanjutnya. "Aku tidak tertarik pada pria yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dariku!" Ejek Seika sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum main-main. 'Ctikk' Akashipun kesal mendengar itu.

"Hoo… Tidak jauh beda tingginya darimu kah?" Kata Akashi mengulangi ucapan Seika barusan dengan nada dingin disertai _evil smirk_nya.

"Un! Yaah… Setidaknya setinggi Kise-kun lah…" Tambah Seika lagi. Mendengar nama Kise, Akashipun semakin kesal, tanpa Akashi sadari dia menarik lengan Seika sehingga tubuh Seika menubruk tubuh Akashi.

"Hu-huaaa! Apa-apaan kau Sei… Juu… Rou…" Ucapan Seika melambat saat menatap kedua iris beda warna milik Akashi, wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

"Jangan menyebut nama pria lain atau membandingkanku dengan pria lain saat sedang bersamaku." Kata Akashi dingin. Mendengar itu Seikapun terdiam, antara terpesona dan takut.

"_Ha-ha'i_… Maaf…" Kata Seika pelan, lalu Akashipun melepaskan Seika.

"Kembali ke masalah perjodohan ya…" Kata Seika setelah agak tenang. "Kakak benar-benar menyukaimu, Seijuurou. Lagipula dia lebih pantas untukmu, kakak itu cantik, feminim, dan jago mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga, benar-benar perempuan idaman, kau tahu! Maka dari itu..."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi." Potong Akashi. Seikapun menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi…" Akahipun menoleh kearah Seika. "Ajari aku main basket! Kau pernah bilang akan mengajariku kan?"

"…Baiklah." Kata Akashi setuju. Merekapun pergi ke lapangan basket yang ada disitu, Akashipun mulai mengajari Seika dari men_shoot_, _defense_, _drible_ dan _pass_.

"Bukan begitu cara men_shoot_ _three point_ Seika." Akashipun membenarkan posisi Seika sehingga jarak mereka sangat dekat, sehingga membuat jantung Seika berdebar sangat kencang.

'Kenapa aku ini? Ini hanya Seijuurou kan? Kenapa dia membuatku berdebar seperti ini? Ini tidak boleh!' Batin Seika.

"Be-begini?" Kata Seika memastikan setelah Akashi membetulkan posisinya.

"Iya. Sekarang coba kau tembak." Kata Akashi. Seikapun menembak bola tersebut, dan masuk.

"_Yatta_! Masuk!" Kata Seika terlalu riang, sehingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk Akashi, sementara yang dipeluk hanya membatu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sei… Ka?" Panggil Akashi. Seikapun sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud-" Seikapun melepaskan pelukannya, dan hendak meminta maaf, namun ucapannya terpotong karena Akashi menariknya kembali dan memeluknya erat.

"Se-Seijuurou!" Panggil Seika untuk menyadarkan Akashi.

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan tetap seperti ini sebentar saja." Bisik Akashi. Perlahan, Seika membalas pelukan Akashi, sehingga keduanya berpelukan erat. Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa sakit, cemburu, marah, dan kecewa.

"Seijuurou-kun…" Panggil Yuuki pada Akashi saat melihat Seika dan Akashi memasuki rumahnya.

"Ada apa Yuuki?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku ingin bicara BERDUA saja sebentar, boleh?" Kata Yuuki sambil menekankan kata 'berdua' yang secara tidak langsung, mengusir Seika agar pergi dari situ.

"Ba-baiklah! Kalau begitu, kalian kutinggal ya!" Kata Seika buru-buru pergi dari hadapan keduanya. Setelah melihat Seika benar-benar sudah pergi, Yuukipun mulai berbicara.

"Seijuurou-kun… Aku menyukaimu!" Yuuki mengatakan itu tanpa menatap wajah Akashi. Akashi sendiri kaget mendengar pernyataan Yuuki, dia memang tahu Yuuki menyukainya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan menenggarnya langsung dari mulut Yuuki.

"Ka-karena itu…" Lanjut Yuuki pelan, "Karena itu, pilihlah aku Seijuurou-kun!" Pintanya dengan air mata yang menetes. Akashi hanya bisa menatap Yuuki sendu.

"Maaf Yuuki. Aku menyukai orang lain." Tolak Akashi. Mendengar itu Yuukipun membelalakan matanya, dadanya terasa sangat sakit sekarang, dan air matanya semakin deras.

"Apa itu… Seika?" Tanya Yuuki pelan. Akashi memilih diam tidak menjawab.

"Jadi begitukah…" Kata Yuuki lemas, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta satu hal?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ijinkan aku memelukmu, Seijuurou-kun…" Kata Yuuki pelan, Akashipun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Yuukipun langsung memeluknya dan menangis disana. Bagi Yuuki hancur sudah cinta pertamanya…

Yuuki memasuki kamarnya dan Seika untuk mengambil sebuah gunting, lalu ia duduk didepan kaca, dan 'ckrik' dia memotong rambut panjangnya hingga kini menjadi seleher, setelah itu dia melihat wajahnya di kaca dengan pandangan kosong.

'Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak terlalu mirip dengannya.' Batin Yuuki.

Sementara Seika yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Kakak! Rambutmu-!" Kata Seika panik.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya ingin mengganti _image_…" Jawab Seika tenang.

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa, Seika…" Kata kakaknya dingin, lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa potongan rambutnya untuk dibuang, sementara Seika hanya menatap Yuuki dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kakak.., Maafkan aku…" Bisik Seika. Dan semenjak itu hubungan mereka berdua tidak sama lagi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakak… Bagaimana jika akhir minggu ini kita ke kuil?" Ajak Seika, sudah beberapa hari semenjak itu mereka jarang bicara, dan Yuuki berusaha menghindari Seika.

"Kuil? Kau sudah memiliki segalanya, apa masih kurang sampai harus ke kuil untuk meminta pada Dewa?" Respon Yuuki dingin. Mendengar itu Seikapun terdiam.

"Itu tidak benar…" Bisik Seika pelan. Yuukipun memandang Seika dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Baiklah. Akhir minggu ini kita ke kuil." Kata Yuuki akhirnya, mendengar itu Seikapun tersenyum senang.

Di kuil seperti biasa, mereka melemparkan uang receh, membunyikan lonceng, dan berdoa.

'Semoga hubunganku dan kakak bisa kembali baik, dan semoga penampilanku lusa bisa sukses!' Doa Seika. Setelah itu dia dan Yuukipun bergegas untuk pulang.

"Kau meminta apa kak?" Tanya Seika.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting…" Jawab Yuuki pendek. "Kau sendiri? Apa permintaanmu?"

"Aku ingin hubunganku dengan seseorang membaik…" Jawab Seika dengan senyum sedih.

"Seseorang? Seijuurou-kun?" Sindir Yuuki. Seikapun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan! Bukan dia!" Tegas Seika.

"_Naa_, Seika… Jawab aku dengan jujur. Kau juga menyukai Seijuurou-kun kan?" Tanya Yuuki dengan nada serius.

"Ha-hah? Apa maksud kakak?" Elak Seika.

"Jawab aku!" Perintah Yuuki dengan nada tinggi.

"A-aku tidak…"

"Jawab aku dengan jujur Seika!" Bentak Yuuki, sehingga Seika terdiam. Hening diantara mereka.

"Seika… Seijuurou-kun menyukaimu… Dia memilihmu…" Kata Yuuki akhirnya, dada Yuuki sakit sekali rasanya saat mengatakan itu. Mendengar perkataan Yuuki, Seikapun membelalakan matanya kaget.

"E-eh?" Kata Seika bingung, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu kau?" Bisik Yuuki pelan dengan nada penuh kebencian, namun cukup terdengar oleh Seika. Yuukipun menghentikan langkahnya saat akan menuruni tangga kuil tersebut.

"Ka-kakak?" Panggil Seika bingung karena tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA SELALU KAU?! PADAHAL KITA KEMBAR, TAPI KENAPA SELALU KAU YANG TERPILIH?! KENAPA BUKAN AKU?!" Teriak Yuuki pada Seika menumpahkan semua emosinya yang selama ini dia tahan..

"Itu tidak benar! Aku-" Seikapun berusaha menyentuh Yuuki, namun tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Yuuki, Seikapun melihat mata Yuuki yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan rasa sakit saat menatapnya sehingga membuat Seika membatu, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Yuuki menatapnya seperti itu.

"… Bagaimana jika kau merasakan sedikit rasa sakitku?" Kata Yuuki dingin, lalu ia mendorong Seika pelan dari tangga kuil tersebut. Seika yang terlalu terkejutpun tidak bisa merespon apa yang Yuuki lakukan padanya, keseimbangannya hilang dan tiba-tiba hanya rasa sakit yang terasa ditubuhnya, dia merasa ada cairan berwarna merah mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Seika terjatuh dari tangga kuil tersebut.

"Ka… Kak…" Bisik Seika lemah, yang terbayang hanyalah wajah Yuuki yang tadi menatapnya penuh kebencian sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Sementara Yuuki saat ini melihat Seika dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut.

"A-apa yang tadi kulakukan?" Kata Yuuki sambil memegangi kedua tangannya, air matanya mulai menetes. Diapun berlari turun mendekati tubuh Seika.

"Se-Seika?" Panggil Yuuki ketakutan, terutama saat melihat darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh Seika, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali dari tubuh itu.

"Seika! Seika! SEIKAAA!" Teriak Yuuki panik dan dia juga sangat menyesali perbuatannya tadi itu, entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada adiknya. Mendengar teriakan Yuuki, orang-orangpun menghampiri mereka, dan segera memanggilkan ambulan.

'Seika…' Batin Yuuki, panik dan sedih. Dia sekarang berada didepan ruangan operasi sendirian, ayahnya masih dalam perjalanan kembali ke Jepang karena sedang tugas diluar negeri. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda berambut merah.

"Seika bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi berusaha untuk tetap tenang, namun dari nada suaranya dia benar-benar panik dan khawatir, nyatanya dia langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit saat tahu Seika kecelakaan. Yuukipun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"… Tidak tahu… Dokter bilang, Seika kehilangan banyak darah dan beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah dan retak… Beruntung dia masih bisa diselamatkan…" Kata Yuuki lemah, air matanyapun terus berjatuhan, Akashi yang mendengar itu _shock _namun dia berusaha tetap kuat lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Yuuki sambil menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Yuuki.

"… Tenanglah, Seika itu kuat. Kita berdoa saja agar operasinya berhasil." Kata Akashi. Yuukipun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

'Maaf… Maafkan aku Seika…' Batin Yuuki. Tiga jam kemudian operasipun selesai, dokter yang menanganinyapun keluar, Akashi dan Yuukipun langsung menemuinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Jangan khawatir, operasinya berhasil. Kalian bisa menemuinya saat dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa, dan tinggal menunggu kesadarannya pulih." Kata dokter tersebut. "Hanya saja… Kedua kakinya patah, jadi dia tidak bisa berjalan untuk empat sampai enam bulan kedepan dan harus menjalani rehabilitasi agar bisa berjalan normal kembali. Setelah itu, dia juga harus di operasi kembali untuk pencabutan _pen_." Lanjutnya.

"… Tapi dia pasti sembuh kan?" Tanya Akashi lagi, dia khawatir jika Seika mengetahui keadaannya.

"Iya, tentu saja." Jawab dokter itu singkat, setelah itu sang dokterpun pamit untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Yuuki dan Akashipun menemui Seika yang masih belum sadar di ruang rawatnya. Akashipun duduk dikursi samping ranjang Seika sambil memegang tangannya dan menatap wajah Seika yang sekarang terdapat perban dipipinya dan agak memar. Sementara Yuuki menatap Seika dan Akashi dengan pandangan sedih.

'Kenapa aku merasa lega saat mengetahui Seika tidak apa-apa? Padahal jika Seika terbangun nanti semua perbuatanku pasti akan ketahuan. Dan lagi… Bukankah aku membencinya?' Batin Yuuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seika" Panggil sebuah suara.

'_Siapa?_' Batin Seika.

"Seika…" Panggil suara itu lebih jelas.

'_Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini…_' Perlahan Seika membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat, samar-samar dia melihat bayangan seseorang.

"Seika!" Panggil suara itu lebih keras. Seikapun membuka matanya lebar, dan terlihatlah Akashi, ayahnya dan Yuuki yang menatapnya khawatir dan lega.

"Sei… Juurou? Ka… kak? A.. Yah?" Kata Seika lemah dengan suara serak.

"Minumlah." Kata Akashi sambil menyodorkan minum.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kata Yuuki, diapun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun didepan pintu ruangan itu, Yuuki jatuh terduduk dan menangis penuh kelegaan.

"Syukurlah… Seika… Syukurlah…" Isak Yuuki. Dia benar-benar bersyukur adiknya masih hidup.

"Seijuurou…" Panggil Seika. "Bisa tidak menatapku begitu? Aneh tahu!" Katanya. Karena saat ini Akashi menatap Seika dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau baru saja bangun dan langsung membuatku kesal." Kata Akashi dingin. Seikapun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tidak lama kemudian dokter yang dipanggil Yuukipun datang dan memeriksa keadaan Seika.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Minggu depan Makimura-san sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Kata sang dokter, wajah Seikapun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi… Makimura-san, anda harus berlatih menggunakan tongkat. Dan untuk 4-6 bulan kedepan anda harus rehabilitasi agar bisa berjalan normal kembali karena kedua kakimu patah. Dan setelah itupun, anda masih harus melakukan operasi kembali untuk pencabutan _pen_. Mengerti?" Kata sang dokter. Mendengar itu semua yang ada diruanganpun terdiam.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Seika sambil menunduk, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit." Pamit sang dokter.

"Ngomong-ngomong Seika. Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa terjatuh dari tangga kuil?" Tanya ayahnya. 'Degg', jantung Yuuki dan Seikapun berdebar lebih kencang. Akashipun mencium ada yang tidak beres. Yuukipun bermaksud untuk mengaku.

"Itu-" Kata Yuuki saat akan menjawab, namun dipotong oleh Seika.

"Itu karena aku ceroboh, aku tidak hati-hati melangkah, dan akhirnya terpeleset… Hehe… Maaf membuat kalian khawatir…" Kata Seika dengan senyum palsu terbaiknya. Mendengar itu Yuuki membelalakan matanya kaget, sementara Akashi hanya menatap Seika tidak percaya.

"Hhh… Kau harus berhati-hati Seika… Jantungku hampir copot saat mendengarmu kecelakaan dari Yuuki…" Kata ayahnya.

"Maaf ya, ayah…" Kata Seika masih dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayah akan berangkat lagi kekantor. Yuuki, jaga Seika. Seijuurou-kun, terima kasih sudah kemari. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit ayahnya, lalu ia pergi menuju kantornya, sejujurnya, dia mencurigai cerita Seika, tapi dia berusaha percaya padanya.

"Ceritamu tadi sungguhan?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa bohong!" Kata Seika berusaha meyakinkan Akashi.

"Hmm…" Kata Akashi pendek masih tidak percaya. Sementara Yuuki hanya menundukan wajahnya tanpa berani menatap siapapun disitu.

"Aku… Keluar dulu, aku titip Seika ya, Seijuurou-kun…" Pamit Yuuki. Akashipun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ponsel Seika berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk dari temannya, Aya. Seikapun mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Seika, apa benar kau kecelakaan?!_" Kata suara diseberang sana panik.

"I-iya… Sudah tidak apa-apa sih… Tapi…"

"_Tapi?_" Kata Aya penasaran.

"Kakiku patah, jadi aku tidak mungkin ikut tampil di festival nanti…"

"_A-apa?! Patah?!_"

"Maaf… Maafkan aku ya… Aya…" Kata Seika dengan nada menyesal.

"_Tidak! Sama sekali tidak apa-apa! Jangan pikirkan hal ini, pikirkan saja kesembuhanmu oke?_"

"Un… Terima kasih, Aya. Sampaikan maafku pada semuanya…" Dan Seika memutuskan panggilannya, diapun hanya menunduk sambil tetap memegang ponselnya.

"Mengesalkan ya… Padahal aku sudah berlatih mati-matian untuk tampil nanti…" Kata Seika sambil tersenyum paksa. Akashipun menatap Seika simpatik. Dia tahu betapa Seika berusaha keras untuk tampil nanti, tiba-tiba Akashi menggenggam tangan Seika, sehingga Seikapun menatapnya bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah." Kata Akashi. Seikapun langsung memeluk Akashi, mengabaikan rasa sakit ditangannya, ataupun luka-luka ditubuhnya. Dia hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis di dada Akashi, Akashipun memeluknya kembali dengan hati-hati dan mengelus kepala Seika. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya. Sementara Yuuki yang baru saja kembali melihat pemandangan itu, diapun memilih untuk keluar lagi. Ini salahnya, dia benar-benar kakak yang buruk, sehingga membuat adiknya seperti itu, hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Yuuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepuluh hari kemudian…**

"Ngh~ Akhirnya bisa pulang dan bermain!" Kata Seika riang.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kau masih harus bolak balik rumah sakit," Kata Akashi dingin.

"Chee… Kau menghancurkan _mood_ orang saja!" Kata Seika kesal. Dia sedang berlatih berjalan dengan tongkat di taman kota bersama Akashi dan Yuuki sekarang. "Hhh… Ternyata capek sekali menggunakan tongkat ini…" Lanjutnya. Diapun duduk disalah satu bangku taman.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuuki, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Akashi tiba-tiba pada Yuuki.

"So-soal apa Seijuurou-kun?" Kata Yuuki gugup. Seikapun merasakan firasat buruk soal ini.

"Yang mendorong Seika dari tangga kuil, kau kan?" Kata Akashi _to the point_. Seika dan Yuukipun membelalakan matanya.

"Ka-kau bicara apa sih Seijuurou?! Aku sudah bilang ini kecelakaan kan!" Kata Seika berusaha menutupi perbuatan Yuuki.

"Jangan bohong, Seika." Kata Akashi dingin.

"Aku tidak-!"

"SUDAH CUKUP, SEIKA!" Teriak Yuuki, memotong kata-kata Seika.

"Kakak…" Kata Seika lemah.

"Ya, kau benar Seijuurou-kun. Akulah yang mendorong Yuuki dari tangga sehingga membuatnya seperti ini. Puas?" Kata Yuuki dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa? Seika adikmu kan?"

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas kan? Aku benci padanya! Dia memiliki semua yang tidak aku miliki! Teman, kasih sayang orang tua, bahkan kau! Padahal kami kembar, tapi kami tidak sama! Maka dari itu, aku ingin dia merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan!" Yuukipun mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ditahannya.

"Yuuki… Kau…" Ucapan Akashi terhenti saat melihat Seika memeluk Yuuki dengan kaki yang bergetar, karena kaki Seika belum sembuh.

"Kakak… Kumohon sudah cukup… Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi…" Bisik Seika. Yuukipun tersentak mendengar itu, dia ingin memeluk Seika kembali, tapi tidak bisa, dia merasa tidak pantas menerima uluran tangan adiknya.

"Lepas! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu! Aku membencimu!" Kata Yuuki sambil mendorong Seika hingga Seika terjatuh. Akashi ingin membantunya, namun Seika menolak. Seikapun segera mengambil kedua tongkatnya dan berdiri.

"Sekalipun kakak membenciku, tapi satu hal, aku tidak pernah membenci kakak… Karena kita kembar…" Kata Seika dengan senyumnya.

Yuuki yang mendengar itupun langsung berlari meninggalkan Seika dan Akashi, Seikapun berusaha mengejar Yuuki, walaupun itu sangat sulit karena dia menggunakan tongkat. Tanpa Seika sadari lampu penyebrangan sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara teriakan Akashi, klakson mobil, dan kakaknya…

'Ckiit! Brakk!'

Wajah Seika berubah ngeri melihat pemandangan didepannya, kakaknya dengan tubuh bersimbah darah karena tertabrak mobil box tergeletak dijalan.

"KAKAK!" Jerit Seika. Tepat saat mobil box itu hampir menabraknya, kakaknya muncul dan mendorongnya, sehingga Seika selamat. Akashi yang melihat itupun langsung menelepon ambulan dan segera memeluk tubuh Seika, namun Seika melepaskan pelukan Akashi, dan menghampiri tubuh kakaknya, memeluknya, mengabaikan darah kakaknya yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Sei… Ka…" Yuuki berbicara dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Jangan bicara dulu! Bertahanlah!" Kata Seika, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya dan sang kakak. Yuukipun menggeleng lemah.

"Apa… Ini hukuman karena… ukh… Melukai adik sen… Diri?" Kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Sudah cukup, kakak! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Yuukipun menyentuh pipi Seika sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis… Kau jangan khawatir… Kau… Punya banyak o-uhuk-rang, disekitar-uhuk-mu…" Darah keluar dari mulut Yuuki, namun ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air mata Seikapun semakin deras melihatnya.

"Sei… Juu… Rou… Kun… Tolong… Jaga Seika… Ya…" Pinta Yuuki pada Akashi yang berada dibelakang Seika, nada suaranya semakin lemah. Akashipun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Sei… Ka… Maaf… Ya… Aku menyaya… ngimu… Berbahagia… Lah…" Kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum tulus sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangan yang menyentuh pipi Seikapun terjatuh, meninggalkan jejak darah disana.

"KAKAK! KAKAK! KAKAAAK!" Raung Seika, namun percuma, Yuuki sudah tiada. Akashipun memeluk Seika erat, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, tapi percuma, Seika terus dan terus menangis.

Esoknya, upacara pemakaman Yuukipun dilaksanakan, disana Seika terus menerus menangis, sementara ayahnyapun _shock_, tapi berusaha untuk tegar melihat tubuh putrinya terbujur kaku.

"Kakak…" bisik Seika saat melihat kakaknya di kremasi, air matanya masih terus menetes. Akashi menghampiri Seika dan menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menguatkan gadis disampingnya ini. Seikapun menatap Akashi dan tersenyum sedih.

"Sei… Apa kakak senang sekarang? Apa kakak sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi?" Tanya Seika.

"Ya. Pasti." Jawab Akashi singkat. "Karena itu, kau juga harus berbahagia. Berhentilah menangisi Yuuki, karena itu akan membuatnya sedih…" Lanjut Akashi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir… Biarkan aku menangisi kakak untuk yang terakhir…" Kata Seika.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah, ini terakhir kalinya kau menangisinya." Seikapun mengangguk dan Akashi menarik Seika kepelukannya, membiarkan Seika terisak disana.

"Selamat tinggal… Kakak…" Bisik Seika.

**8 tahun kemudian**

"Akashichi! Seikachi! Selamat atas pernikahan kalian-ssu!" Kata Kise riang. Hari ini adalah pernikahan Akashi dan Seika, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _yang lainpun hadir.

"Terimakasih Kise-kun! Aah! Ini tunanganmu ya!" Kata Seika dengan senyumnya.

"Iya! Kami akan segera menyusul kalian! Tunggu saja-ssu!" Seika dan yang lainpun tertawa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba sepintas Seika melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tersenyum kearahnya, Seikapun terkejut namun ia tersenyum kembali pada sosok itu.

'_Kakak… Kau lihat kan? Aku bahagia sekarang…_' Batin Seika.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi bingung melihat istrinya tersenyum tiba-tiba.

"Tidak… Bukan apa-apa…" Jawab Seika sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan suaminya.

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Yaps, inilah chapter 2-nya…**

**Maaf kalau endingnya GaJe gitu… Maaf juga kalau ceritanya lebay abisss~**

**Sekarang, saatnya membalas review!**

Akiyama Seira : **Makasiih~! Ini chap duanya, semoga kamu senang(?)~ :D**

Juvia Hanaka : **Uwaah, dibilang bagus… Makasih '/' *blushing* #plakk  
Yosh! Ini chap 2-nya… Semoga kamu suka~ xD**

Aoi Yukari : **Selamat! Tebakanmu benar! xD #digetok**

**Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, fav, and follow! Aah… Bahagianya~ *lebay***

**Well, pokoknya komentar, kritik, saran, dll saya tunggu semuanya di kotak review~**

**Last, review please~ w)d**

**Sign. Kaito Akahime**


End file.
